The Perfect Getaway
by mocha81
Summary: A woman wins a ticket to a cruise. She simply wanted a perfect getaway and that's what she got, even more then she expected.


Cassidy was a young woman. She went to college to pursue a photography career. She sat in the crowd of three hundred and fifty seven graduates. She was nervous yet anxious to get the rest of the ceremony finished. She already had her diploma in hand. It was a white paper with a nice metallic burgundy ribbon that kept it rolled up just right. She held it tightly in her hand throughout the rest of the ceremony.

"congrats class of 2006! We did it!" Monica, the valedictorian announced with a huge outburst of joy. All the graduates stood up from their uncomfortable seats and let out their screams of joy. They reached on their head for their hat and threw it up into the air.

Cassidy was relieved that after two years of college she was finaly a career woman. Instead of just a worker at a low wage job.

She took a few days off to relax before she had to go start her new career. She was more then thrilled to start a new job but felt that she needed a break.

After a few days off, Cassidy woke up early on her first day as a career woman. She was going to work in a photo studio with one of the well known photographers in the city. She got up and got dressed and ate. She got into her black honda civic and went to get some coffee. On her way to get the coffee, she put on the popular radio station in that area.

"... life is a highway

I want to ride it all night long

If your going my way

I wanna drive it all night long..."

"Good morning folks. That was Rascal Flatts with Life Is A Highway." Said the well known radio announcer. "Alright, if you want to participate in today's Battle Of The Sexes game please call 555-7042 ..." He paused. "right now!" He continued.

Cassidy wanted to play that morning show for a long time now but hasn't had the courage to actually do it. She hesitated and a few moments later the announcer got back on the radio after one of the commercials. Cassidy looked at the radio in her car. What the heck. She thought.

"Alright, we have a male contestant. All we need is a female now."

Cassidy picked up her cell phone and immediately called.

"Looks like we're ready to play now." Said the radio host after another two radio commercials.

"Lucas say hi to Cassidy. Cassidy say hello to Lucas."

"Hello." They said in union.

"Ok so here's the deal. I ask you two questions each with multiple answers. Whoever answers both questions correctly, wins." If there is a tie we will to go celebrity birthdays. Got it?" He asked but didn't wait for an answer.

"Here we go. Lucas, since you were the first caller, you'll go first and Cassidy you will go second.:

"Ok sounds good." Said Lucas nervously.

"On the soap opera, The Young And The Restless, who is Nikki Newman married to?" Asked the host. "Is it a) Jack b)Neil c) John or d) victor?"

Lucas was nervous. He was a single male. He never watched soap operas before much less know the name of even one.

"umm.. c)John" Lucas guessed.

A buzzer went off. "Sorry. It was D) Victor." Said the radio host. "Hey don't worry." He continued. "What guy watches soap opera anyways. Right?" He laughed.

Lucas smiled on his side of the phone. "Right." He just said bluntly.

"Okay, your turn Cassidy." The radio host said.

Five minutes later the game finally ended. Cassidy won 2-1 against Lucas. Since Lucas lost he was forced to sing the song Barbie Girl by Aqua on the radio. Cassidy would have had to sing Macho Man but got out of that one since she won.

"Cassidy, congrats! You've won a two week vacation on a Caribbean cruise!"

"Wow! Thank you so much!"

"You did it all honey. Have a good day."

"You too. Thanks"

Cassidy couldn't believe it. She sat in her car with her coffee shocked at what had just happened to her.

A Caribbean cruise. She shook her head and drove to work not telling a single soul. They would simply be too jealous and starting off a new job gloating on something only millions of people would want. Cassidy knew it wasn't a good idea. At noon she would pick up the tickets and in a month she would go on the trip. She would then be able to get time off then.


End file.
